


What once seemed so terrible now seems simple and natural

by KyraKuru



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: But with more gay, F/F, F/M, It's just charming from natasha's perspective, Natasha being innocent and naive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraKuru/pseuds/KyraKuru
Summary: Natasha is captivated by Hélène and doesn't realize that not everyone has innocent intentions.





	What once seemed so terrible now seems simple and natural

Natasha had just removed the dress she had been trying on, deciding that she didn’t like it, when she heard a knock at the door. Still dressed in only her underclothes, she turned to see who had entered and immediately her face reddened. The woman she knew previously as only Pierre’s wife but had gotten acquainted with the previous night at the opera, Countess Hélène Bezukhova was the one standing there. Marya had always told her to not associate with her, but Marya wasn’t here and Natasha saw none of the unfavorable characteristics described to her by her godmother, instead all she saw was an enchantingly beautiful woman, capable of making all who set eyes upon her fall in love, and she was no exception. 

Hélène spoke, telling Natasha how beautiful she was, how truly everything suited her, how this dress made her even more dazzling, and how her brother truly felt for her. The smile on her lips betrayed nothing but affection and attraction, she tilted her head, motioning for Natasha to spin and flare out the dress. She smiled even more brightly at that, filling the younger girl with wonder and happiness. 

Natasha felt the Countess’ soft hands around her neck, removing the necklace that Andrei had given her before leaving. She was about to cry out that she needed it when she again felt her hands pressed to her neck, placing a cool necklace of pearls from her own neck around the other’s. The young Countess knew that the older woman felt that they were better for her and graciously accepted them, allowing the previously foreign object to become a part of her, just as Andrei’s necklace had. 

Enchanted by all Hélène did and said, Natasha heard countless praises of her and how her and her brother who was practically an extension of her felt so strongly for her, how they truly could not live without her to hold them. Knowing that no one who loved her, especially such a kind and beautiful woman could ever lead her astray, she accepted her invitation to the ball happily. Her eyes clouded with happiness and decision, she missed the smile that went across Hélène’s face. 

“I will come!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, let me know if anything seems weird or if there are things I just need to work on.


End file.
